


Makoto To Ami The Dance

by Kyouryokusenshi



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 02:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6451432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyouryokusenshi/pseuds/Kyouryokusenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a poem of Mako-chan's thoughts when she danced with Ami-chan in the Super S series. Makoto and Ami Romance! R&R please!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Makoto To Ami The Dance

When we shared that first dance, with one another  
I watched you sway with that unfailing grace, As our eyes met  
we shared an intence connection with each other, those  
delecate blue eyes that belonged to only you, the ones that set my heart  
free.

I move to take your gentle hand, never taking my eyes away from  
that gentle face which is yours, closing the distance between us,  
I bring you closer to me, seeing your smile takes this sadness away, no  
matter how many battles we must endure, as long as you're by my side,  
destiny brought us together, and if this never ending battle should seal  
our fate, I don't care, as long as we're side by side.


End file.
